


McHanzo Week 2017

by Di1emma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genji Being Genji, M/M, McHanzo Week, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di1emma/pseuds/Di1emma
Summary: Probably won't continue at this point, might add some one-shots later though





	1. Day 1: Morning || Night

“Incoming call from Agent Shimada.” Athena’s voice was the first thing to stir Jesse from his slumber, a groan of complaint ready on his lips until his sleep clouded mind processed the name of the caller. He rolled over, frowning slightly in thought. Was it worth it to answer the call in the odds that it was Hanzo, calling from halfway across the world on a mission, and risk the chance that it was Genji calling from down the hall just to be a dick. 

“Mnn, which one?” he decided to ask even as he reached over to pick the flashing datapad up from his bedside table, frowning at the time. It was already nine in the morning; usually he would be up by now, but since it was usually Hanzo who got him up earlier it wasn’t really a surprise that he’d accidentally slept in.

“Agent Shimada Hanzo.” Athen’s voice broke into his thoughts, and without missing a beat Jesse pressed ‘answer call’, a warm grin already forming across his face.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of gettin’ ta see ya this mornin’?” He asked, propping the datapad up against the headboard so he could still laydown. Just cause he usually gets up sooner than this doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy laying in bed a little longer.

“As usual, Jesse, you owe me nothing.” Hanzo’s voice came through as the picture flickered to life. “You are still in bed? I didn’t wake you up did I?” The concern in the other’s voice just about melted Jesse’s heart and his smile only grew wider.

“Naw, sweetheart, shoulda been up over an hour ago. What about you, ya gettin’ enough sleep?” He asked, searching Hanzo’s face for the tell tale signs of mission related fatigue. The archer’s hair was up in a messy ponytail, though it looked heavy with moisture --freshly washed most likely. At least they had access to showers over there, which was already better than some of their missions offered.

“That depends on your definition of enough.” Hanzo stated dryly and Jesse’s attention was immediately drawn to the dark circles under his eyes, and the way he wasn’t holding himself as proudly as usual; shoulders slumped forward a bit, looking about two seconds from just leaning against the table the other man had propped his own datapad up on. “Enough to not die from exhaustion at any given moment, but not nearly enough to maintain optimal levels of moral in my opinion. I am positive the others would agree.” He glanced around suddenly, as though making sure nobody was listening in before leaning in and whispering dramatically with a teasing smirk, “Our dear Miss Oxton actually snapped at Doctor Ziegler today. It was a spectacle to behold.”

Jesse muffled his chuckle with the pillow he was resting on, trying to imagine how that had gone down. He’s sure Angela probably ordered poor Lena to go take a nap after that. He understood, though, late nights and early mornings on missions seldom led anywhere good, but it was just an occupational hazard they all had to deal with now that Overwatch had been recalled. Hanzo had smiled warmly at Jesse’s reaction to his news, but Jesse’s own smile quickly fell as he suddenly took in the darkness of the room on the other end of the call and the way Hanzo’s grin spoke of exhaustion.

“Aw shit honey, it’s late as hell over there isn’t it? And here I am keepin’ you up.” He said, brows furrowing in concern as he shifted to lift himself up onto his forearms as though he could just dive into the datapad, pick Hanzo up and make him go the fuck to sleep. Hanzo just chuckled on the other end, shaking his head fondly.

“You are not keeping me anything, I called you, or have you already forgotten that?” Hanzo responded, seeming to finally give in to his need for rest, leaning an elbow on the table and placing his chin in his hand. The teasing grin remained, though, and was now joined by a raised brow.

“Ha, ya think yer a real funny guy don’t you? And here I was bein’ concerned for yer health.” Jesse responded in mock offense, huffing a short laugh through his nose before growing serious once more, “But really, are you okay?” He searched the other’s face for anything other than tiredness. Hanzo seemed notice and sighed through a smile, leaning forward more to rest his chin on his folded arms, the pale light emanating from the datapad complimenting his features quite nicely; though Jesse thought just about everything complimented Hanzo’s features nicely, especially the dark red hoodie he was wearing that Jesse now recognized to be his own.

“I am perfectly fine, Jesse, though I think I will be much better once I can sleep in our own bed again.” He mumbled into his arms, his eyes closing for a few moments, while Jesse’s heart warmed at the thought that Hanzo considered it to be ‘their’ bed. Sure they’d been together for going on a year now, but it still thrilled Jesse to the core that the man in front of him wanted him in his life like this just as much as he wanted the same.

“Still, ya didn’t have to call me when it was so late.” He said, settling back down to rest his head on his own arms to almost unconsciously mirror Hanzo’s position. He couldn’t see the other man’s mouth behind his arms, but he could tell Hanzo was smiling by the way his dark eyes lit up and lifted just so slightly at the corners.

“Nonsense. Any other time you surely would have been busy.” Hanzo said dismissively, as though it were just common sense that he should keep himself up just to talk to him. Jesse was stunned beyond words as the implications of that came rushing into his mind. Truly he had to be the luckiest man alive to be in a relationship with not only the most gorgeous man in the world, but also the most selfless. Hanzo would not agree to either of those, but Jesse would never stop believing it, and never stop trying make Hanzo believe it as well. 

“Honeybee, ya look so tired, you’re practically fallin’ asleep right there. Ya really didn’t have to-”

“I know.” 

“...Pardon?”

“I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to.” Again Jesse was shocked into speechlessness, blown away by just how honest, how sincere, Hanzo’s words were; how that smile still crinkled in the corners of those beautiful eyes, how he had his nose pressed to his sleeve as though trying to hold onto whatever scent of him still lingered there from when Jesse had last worn it. 

“I love you.” He breathed out, those being the only words he thought were any sort of match to Hanzo’s. 

“I love you as well.” Hanzo responded without hesitation and Jesse was certain not even the end of the world as he knew it could ever bring him down from the high those simple words caused in him. They stayed that was for a few minutes? A few hours? Jesse wasn’t sure, but he would have been perfectly content to keep staring at Hanzo for the rest of time. He realized though, that the other man still desperately needed to sleep, and the sooner they hung up the sooner he would be able to do that.

“Well I’ll be seein’ you darlin’.” he said, pretending to tip an invisible hat, which earned him a muffled chuckle from Hanzo who nodded in agreement.

“We will be returning in the next few days, I look forward to our reunion.” Hanzo attempted to say, but yawned half way through ‘reunion’ and after giving a small wave to Jesse leaned forward to press the hang up button; leaving Jesse once again alone in his room. With a sigh he finally sat up and stretched. 

Sure it wasn’t nearly as good as waking up with Hanzo physically next to him, but it was certainly a better morning than would be without him at all, and he hoped Hanzo carried the same opinion.

Halfway across the world Hanzo Shimada laid down to sleep with a smile on his face, hoping he’d made Jesse’s morning just as wonderful as his night was now.


	2. Day 2: Canon Divergence || Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ever popular 'Hanzo wasn't a major dick and got himself and Genji out of the clan and ended up recruited by Blackwatch' au  
> Genji is 18  
> Hanzo is 21  
> Jesse is 20, though he is only mentioned in this chapter, sorry folks

Hanzo would never regret his decision to turn his back on the clan who had raised him to save himself and Genji from a life as nothing more than criminals. It was a life he had wanted once, of course, but before their father’s death Genji had barely been tolerated by the elders and after...Hanzo knew what would have come, and what nearly had come to pass. He had two metal limbs to remind himself of how close they’d come to not making it out alive. 

Overwatch found them by questionable means to say the least. Apparently they had been keeping a close eye on the Shimada clan for some time even before their attempted escape. The men he now knew to be Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree along with some less important agents had been in Hanamura at the time and had just happened to be in the right place at the right time to find a bloodied, terrified Genji desperately dragging Hanzo away from their home. He’s been close to death from bleeding out where his legs below the knee had been, but Overwatch also happened to have questionable medical technology. Lucky for them, he supposed. Not that he was ungrateful, but he did have a suspicion that if he and Genji had not been so potentially helpful to Overwatch in the first place they would not have been afforded the care given to them.

Despite any potential misgivings, though, it was much better than whatever the future would have held for them back in Hanamura. No, Hanzo could not, and would not, regret saving Genji’s life, though there were moments when he privately questioned the decision. This was one of those moments.

“Someone’s got a cruu-uush!” Genji teased in a sing-song tone, as he burst into the training room, causing Hanzo to tense and fire his arrow prematurely, his stance off a fraction of an inch, sending the arrow off-course to hit the outermost ring of the target. Genji whistled, mockingly impressed, as Hanzo slowly lowered his bow, teeth already clenched. “Unlucky shot.” His brother stated, stepping up next to him. Hanzo turned to him with a deep frown, feeling the need to stand up straighter as though to emphasize the two inches he still had on Genji. Two inches he was sure to lose eventually as it seemed Genji had been growing like a weed for the past three years with no signs of stopping.

“What did you say?” Hanzo asked lowly, narrowing his eyes down at the devilish grin aimed up at him.

“Unlucky shot.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Genji.” Hanzo turned his whole body to face his brother, his expression still stern and unyielding. Genji just rocked back on his heels, his own grin unrelenting, and far too smug for his own good.

“Oh, yeah, I know you have a crush.” He said with a shrug that did not at all match his apparent excitement for holding this information. “A big sappy, lovey-dovey cruuuu-”

“Enough!” Hanzo snapped, turning on his heel and stalking across the room to place his bow back into its case. Genji didn’t even have the decency to at least pretend like the scolding affected him. Instead he remained where he was, his gaze following after Hanzo as he strode back across the training floor to retrieve his arrows from the target. “I have no idea where you would pick up such a ridiculous notion. I am a soldier, Genji, not a schoolboy, I do not get ‘crushes’ sappy or otherwise.” He huffed sliding the arrows into place, shutting his case and slinging it over his shoulder. He headed for the door in what he’s hoped would be a dismissive action, but Genji as always decided that what Hanzo wished of him would never be what he received.

“Oh yeah? That’s not what Lena told me.” Genji said, and a glance back revealed him inspecting his fingernails nonchalantly before looking back up at Hanzo with an absurdly pleased smirk. Hanzo’s hand which had been reaching out for the door handle clenched into a fist as he fought back the urge to just storm out of the room. He was twenty one years old, he could handle his younger brother’s obnoxious antics with poise and maturity. Probably.

“And what did Ms. Oxton tell you, exactly.” He asked turning around and folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. If Genji was going to be this way then fine, he could stand his ground. Genji placed his hands on his hips, leaning forward and eyes shifting back and forth as though he were about to reveal an earth-shattering secret. 

“Lena tells me she saw you and Jesse having ‘a bit of a chat’ out by the cliffs yesterday evening. She said the two of you looked ‘rather cozy’.” And with that Genji leaned back with a self satisfied smirk to which Hanzo could not hold back an eyeroll.

“I do not have a crush on McCree.” he said in response, turning back around for the last time and pulling open the door, starting down the hallway, heading for his room without another glance back at Genji. It was not at all surprising that Genji was soon on his heels, the sound of his combat boots mingling with the light metallic tapping of Hanzo’s own steps.

“What, that’s it? That’s all you have to say? Just ‘I do not have a crush on McCree’??” Genji’s impression of him was rather impressive, but Hanzo wouldn’t admit that even on his deathbed, instead he gave a sharp nod.

“Yes, that is it. There is nothing left to explain. It is not of my concern if you and Ms. Oxton cannot interpret my friendly relations with a fellow agent as what it is. There was no romantic intention in our ‘chat’ just as I am sure you are not romantically pursuing everyone you speak to in your daily life.” This seemed to deflate Genji a bit, and Hanzo let out a soft sigh of relief. Finally it seemed his brother would give up on this interrogation game. He blinked in surprise when Genji stepped in front of him, halting him in his path. His eyes narrowed once again at Genji’s near-evil grin even as he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“Alright then, I’ll leave you alone about it.” Hanzo opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Genji plowing on, “But just so you know, if you’re trying to keep your thing with Jesse a secret you probably shouldn’t make out on the rec room couch.” 

Hanzo was stunned into silence, eyes widening, and as he remembered the exact incident from a week ago, his pulse quickened and he could feel his face turning redder by the moment. How had Genji known? Had he seen them? It was too late for him to ask any of that out loud before Genji was speaking up again.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m not gonna go running to Jack or Gabe about it. Just be more careful, wouldn’t want you two to getting into trouble now would we?” His brother looked absolutely thrilled with himself for just a moment before he was shouting a ‘goodbye!’ and taking off down the hall. 

“Genji!” Hanzo shouted after him, but stopped himself from chasing the other down. There was no point in it anyway. 

All there was left to do was to drop his still reddening face into his hands and scream.


End file.
